Compromise
by Mikkuni
Summary: When everything goes wrong, Sakura finds help from an unlikely source.


A/N: I did this in the heat of the moment so plot and otherwise was the last thing on my mind.

Consider this a preview if I consider continuing the story.

Basically Naruto is in danger and Team 7 was sent on a mission to protect him.

 **Midway-Shippuden**

.

* * *

 **Persuasion**

.

.

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine as the cold slipped in through the floor boards.

The moon shone past the windows as it filled the room with gentle light.

 _If only the peace could last longer._

With a careful shrug of her shoulders; the rosette took off the covers and stood up from her spot on the bed, the floors creaked with her weight as the teen maneuvered her way out of the room. Reaching the door, she took one last look at the slumbering forms of her teammates before escaping through the veranda. Making sure no one spots her jumping from building to building; Sakura carefully concealed her chakra.

With a flash, she leapt up to the roofs and scurried further into her little hide-away; only to freeze on the spot when she found it occupied.

Sasuke Uchiha. He ran his gaze over his kunai as he held a knife to sharpen it further, then he slowly raised his gaze towards Sakura as he lifted one black brow as he regarded her over the dull blade of his weapons.

"I figured the idiot and Kakashi would be too tired to notice you leaving. Though, I suppose I shouldn't expect anything from those ignorant fools" With a final twist of his wrist he had the kunai strapped to his belt; next he handed Sakura the knife with the practiced ease of a former teammate.

.

Though, the emerald-eyed teen couldn't muster the ease, the trust it took to grab the blade; because this felt like one of his schemes and another cruel, heartless joke.

When the black haired teen noticed the girl making no move to reach for the blade he simply threw it to tiles in front of her feet.

Sakura startled at the noise as she jumped slightly from her spot before placing a hand to her weapon pouch in alarm.

 _Get a hold of yourself_

"What are you doing here" She managed to grit out from her nerves but the Uchiha merely ignored with a smile on his lips.

"How was your little adventure through Orichimaru's hideouts? Find anything interesting? Or where you just hoping for a little team reunion?"

"You knew-" Sakura gasped as she felt the tension rise in an alarming rate. Sasuke isn't here to chat; he wanted something from her.

"Isn't it rather rude to assume?"

.

Sakura's spine stiffened with an arch. A ghost of a whistle rang through the air and suddenly she realized Sasuke didn't come here alone.

 _There are 3 of them; Too strong to engage by herself_

"It's worse to pretend so-" She slowly backed up against the edge of the roof. It was fully dark now. She needed to leave.

"-what do you want" Sasuke eyed her sharply before the sky turned red and suddenly Sakura found herself pushed down against the tiles.

.

"I have a proposition for you" the Uchiha chuckled as he peered down to his former teammate's struggling form with the shining red orbs of his sharingan. Sakura blatantly cursed him as she kneed him the gut.

"What makes you think I'll accept whatever you have to offer?"

The ravenette grinned darkly at her words as he slowly pinned the rosette's arms over her head.

"What if I tell you that it can save Naruto's life" Sakura stilled and her struggles went slack.

 _What_

"I…What?" She unwillingly voiced out.

He took her confusion with a confident cock of his head as he looked down at her benovently "Just trust me because I'm helping you save the life of your beloved idiot"

.

Suddenly, the pinwheels of his eyes started rotating; it was positively hypnotic and Sakura found herself further down the rabbit hole. With a shaky cough, she realized that her breaths were coming out in short intervals; it felt like someone was slowly chocking her out of consciousness.

"What are you doing" she asked shakily "I can't focus, my heart rate is increasing too fast, I….stop"

Sasuke laughed at her pathetic display of paranoia before he faced her with the spinning pinwheels of his sharingan

 _Genjutsu_

Green eyes flashed with fear as her mind raced with questions; _why, what, how._

"Do you want to come back to Konoha?" Sakura gasped as she felt the world spin with Sasuke's Genjutsu.

The boy on top of her snorted over his practiced look of hysteria as he regarded her with an amused smirk. "Actually, there is another Uchiha that might visit Konoha soon-" he ran a hand over her hair gently "specifically for a special little Kyuubi"

.

The rosette felt goosebumps prickle her shoulder as dread weighed heavily on her stomach like a pound of cement. "That… This is a heavy accusation. How do you know this?"

"The news of Orichimaru's death must have reached Konoha by now, I suppose" Sasuke breathed out with a hint of pride in his tone.

Sakura knew Sasuke was always conceited as a child even before they were put in the same team but this. This was different. What her former teammate is doing isn't a childish form of gloating; this is murderous glee, and it made Sakura feel very weak and made him by comparison so very out of reach.

 _Is he still Sasuke-kun?_

Before she knew it Sasuke had already let go of her wrist and was standing up with a crouch. His smile is cocky and his stance practically told her that he doesn't see her as a threat but there was still hint of tension in his shoulders as his gaze swept over her shivering form.

.

A solid second passed before either of them moved, both were too busy overcomplicating the simple little compromise that would benefit both fractions if they learned to move on from the past. After the next second; Sasuke moved as he undid the Genjutsu and everything turned back to the way it was supposed to be.

The moon turned pale as the time started ticking while everything else returned to their normal hues. Sakura stood up with a start as she gasped for breath that was ever-so slowly entering her lungs.

Sasuke eyed her with a hint of superiority as he kneed in front of her.

"Is that a deal?" he asked ever-so slowly with rough scratch of his voice.

Sakura remembered when she practically adored the low tone he made when he wanted something; now she just detests the way her heart skips a beat at the sound.

With a shaky, final gasp of breath; Sakura turned over to look at the rogue Nin in front of her.

"If it's for Naruto then I'll do it"

Sasuke sneered at her as he chuckled slowly at her use of words. _Pathetic little Sakura._

Without any warning, he suddenly spiked his chakra to a dangerous level causing Sakura to jump back in alarm but Sasuke didn't give her any time to recover; he was suddenly on her in a blink as he had pinned under him once again.

"Sweet little Sakura" he cooed gently in her ear as he trespassed her boundaries while Sakura struggled to free herself without causing much damage. With withering kick to the gut; Sakura had him off her in a second.

"You like protecting Naruto don't you? Keep on running and running if it's meant to save him" Sasuke bursts out laughing. "The question is" he added when his chuckles subsided. "Do you do it for _him_ or for _yourself_?"

He lowered his voice and his head, slowly bringing his lips close to her ear and finished with a throaty whisper. "I think we both know the answer to _that_ "

In a flash, he was off her and far at the edge of the roof.

"We'll discuss the details tomorrow night; same time"

Then he was gone.

.

.

.

* * *

I'll work out the plot later. Reviews or suggestions are appreciated.


End file.
